Inclination
by Ladybrooklynn
Summary: Derek's girlfriend, Blair, is really appealing to Spencer. It seems as though Spencer is just as appealing to Blair. What happens when two teammates are in love with the same woman? What happens when that woman is in love with both of them? Eventual mild smut, eventual unsub action


"Hey baby," Derek said answering his phone.

Spencer sat on his bed in the hotel room with his back turned toward Derek. His head turned slightly when he realized Derek was talking to his girlfriend.

"I've been missing you like crazy, woman. I can't wait to close this case and get back there to you."

Spencer's brows pulled together tightly, tears filled his deep brown eyes. He stood from the bed and shuffled into the bathroom, trying his hardest to hear as little of the conversation as he could.

"What's wrong with you, Spencer?" he muttered to his reflection in the mirror. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

Spencer knew he was wrong. He knew every decision he's made in this situation was wrong. Derek was his best friend, his colleague of almost 15 years. At this point, they were practically family, so when Derek introduced the team to Blair, Spencer should've looked at her as a sister.

Instead, Spencer watched her carefully as she walked down the stairs with Derek. He saw her long hair spill over her shoulders as she moved, her red lips formed the most amazing smile he'd ever seen. He noticed the contrast of her dark, exaggerated eyeliner with simple diamond studs she wore in her ears. Her long lashes adorned sparkling blue eyes that appeared somewhat green as they moved. Her tiny frame covered in tight, form-fitting, black clothing that flowed down her small waist and wrapped itself around her conspicuous backside.

When he faintly heard Derek's voice say, "and this is the infamous Dr. Spencer Reid," it pulled him from his gaze. He quickly looked at Derek who then said, "this is Blair, the girl I've been telling you about,"

Spencer shook his head understandingly yes at Derek before looking to Blair. He smiled nervously at her as her eyes fixed on his. They were magnificently deep and decorated seductively. Spencer felt his heart beat quicken and his lips parted in awe of her.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Reid," her voice flowing from her pouty lips into Spencer's ears sounded more beautiful than any piece Beethoven had ever written, "Derek's always talking about you."

"You, um, you don't have to, to call me Doctor," Spencer said shakily, trying to maintain a smile.

The sound of Derek's voice broke through Spencer's memories, "You ok in there, Reid?"

Inhaling deeply, Spencer opened the door.

"Yeah, sorry," he said avoiding eye contact with Derek as he pushed by him and headed toward his bed.

"Seriously, kid," Derek watched him with brotherly concern, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm, I'm perfectly fine," Spencer lied. He wasn't fine. His situation wasn't fine. He had betrayed his best friend. Multiple times. And each and every time he looked at Derek in the last 5 months, Spencer felt like he was betraying him all over again. Hiding things, keeping secrets, lying. Spencer wasn't good at these things.

But, Spencer wasn't good at love either, and that's why he knew he had to continue what he was doing. He couldn't lose it, not after waiting almost 34 years to finally experience it. No matter how deeply he cared for Derek, his feelings for Blair remained stronger, more powerful, somehow controlling. Her spirit had latched onto his, their minds permanently intertwined, her body owning his flesh, and Spencer couldn't imagine falling asleep at night thinking he'd never be able to touch her again, to look into her eyes again, or hear her voice once more.

He closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. His mind replaying the small portion of Derek's conversation that he'd heard, Spencer couldn't understand why she stayed with him. If she loved Spencer, like she said, then why couldn't they be together without Derek? Why couldn't Spencer have all of her? Why did she need to have them both? Spencer was so sick and tired of sharing of Blair with Derek.

His eyes watered as selfish feelings and guilt passed through his body. Blair wasn't his. She was Derek's. It was Derek who was sharing her with Spencer, and he didn't even know it.


End file.
